Addiction
by queendraconis
Summary: What happens when Sherlock becomes addicted to the internet? And how on earth does John manage to drag him away from his beloved laptop? A Sherlock-y present for my lovely tumblrians


Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes or John Watson. They belong to the wonderful ACD.

**A.N.** I wrote this very quickly (In about an hour) as it came into my head this morning and I had to write it because it was too good to go to waste. This is a Smithmas present for my wonderful tumblr followers, because they are all amazing.

"John" Sherlock says in that irritable way he does. In the voice that demands every ounce of attention you have to be directed towards him.

"John" He says again. Clearly getting bored of having to wait, judging by the tone of his voice.

"John!" He says again. Only this time his voice shows signs of agitation, and John knows that if he ignores him any longer then the wall is going to fall victim to Sherlock again.

"Yes, Sherlock?" John asks, amusement clear in his tone of voice, and when Sherlock turns around to look at him, a smile is fixed on John's face.

"How long, on average, do you spend on the internet?" Sherlock asks

"Umm. I don't know, Sherlock. Why do you want to know?" John says a little warily. Only God knows what he's up to this time.

"For science!" Sherlock replies simply, and John just sighs in exasperation as if this is an explanation for everything wrong in the world.

"2 hours" John says after a minute of Sherlock staring at his face

"Is that the average time someone should spend?" Sherlock says staring intently at John

"I don't know Sherlock. Why are you asking me?"

"I need to know if it's normal" Sherlock says loudly, almost getting to shouting volume.

"What's normal?" John says, almost shouting back; his irritation levels growing rapidly by the second.

"This. I haven't been able to drag myself away from the laptop since Friday!" Sherlock shouts

"But Sherlock; it is Friday!"

"I mean last Friday! I haven't put it down since then!"

"But...haven't you slept?" John questions; beginning to get scared by Sherlock being unhinged – Well; more unhinged than usual.

"No. I haven't moved. Didn't you notice that fact that I haven't gone out?"

"Sherlock, you never move! Why are you so worked up?"

"It's this website John. I think its using hypnosis. I can't leave. Every time I try to leave I find myself being drawn back in. It's taking over my mind John! It's taking over me! I don't leave, I don't move unless I absolutely need to, I don't talk to anyone; not even you, I don't eat, and I can't think about anything else but this website"

"Erm. Sherlock, I think you should shut down the laptop for a few days and get some sleep" John says, reaching for the laptop perched on Sherlock's lap

"No!" Sherlock shouts, grabbing for the laptop at the same time that John tries to pull it away. They struggle for a while, each not willing to give up their hold on the laptop, but eventually Sherlock's weariness grows and his lack of strength gives John the edge and he snatches the laptop away from Sherlock.

John studies the screen for a second and looks at Sherlock in puzzlement.

"But...how? That's us, Sherlock. That's a drawing. Of us!" John says loudly, his confusion clear on his face

"I know. There's more, John. That's not it. There's thousands of drawings of us...and not just drawings like that. There are drawings of us together...doing things"

"Doing things like what?" John says numbly

"Like...erm...well there are drawings of us kissing." Sherlock says looking down "and other things" he says in a smaller voice

"Oh" is all John says

"There's...erm...fiction as well. People have written things about us...getting together...sexually" Sherlock says while a smile briefly flickers across his face as he remembers what he was reading before John entered the room

"What?" John says, looking incredulous.

"I believe it's called smut fiction. When two people get together through the medium of fiction and have sex, basically"

"Right" John says in a small voice "So people have written about us having sex?" John asks, his amusement beginning to show through his voice

"Yes"

"And you've read it?" John asks, laughing

"Yes. Well, it was for science!"

"And did you like what you read?" John asks tentatively

"Erm..." Sherlock panics, he hadn't expected John to ask him this question. He should have anticipated his next move! "I...err...might have done" he says quietly, watching John closely for his reaction

"Well. Would you...erm...like to recreate some of this...smut fiction that you've been reading?" John asks, smiling at Sherlock's dumbfounded facial expression

"Well..yes. Definitely"

"Good" John says as he drags Sherlock off of the sofa by his coat, and pushes him against the wall in a passionate kiss as they scramble to make their way towards the bedroom.

"Now tell me" John says as he throws Sherlock down on his bed and climbs on top of him, causing Sherlock to groan under his breath as they are pressed together. "What was this website that you couldn't drag yourself away from?"

"Tumblr" Sherlock breathes as John bites a trail along his body.

"Well" John says, glancing up to smirk at Sherlock "I hope you go on tumblr a lot more in future"


End file.
